Babushka
Babushka is a main character in the fictional Clearstime series BABYSITTER. To an extent, she could be considered as a rival character to Mamuel, due to being friends with both Madison and Samuel, and could be romantically considered with both of them. She is portrayed by Nausheen Ali. Background Babushka was born in 2005 in New Dehli, India, to her mother and father. She was born into her biological family, however her twin brother Gerry, was put up for adoption and was adopted into an American family. Her early life has been explicitly difficult, as Babushka has told Madison that she chooses to not get along well with people, as people are too terrified of her aggressiveness. She also took up karate at the age of two, and became a black belt by the age of 5. She, like Madison, Samuel, Matthew and Phil were chosen to partake in a compulsory government experiment that instructed for her to move away from her family. She is the only member of the "fake" family to reside somewhere else other than the United States. It is known that her mother named her after a troubled 80s song. Appearance and Personality *'Eye Colour: '''Brown' *'Hair Colour: '''Black/Black w/ Honey Balayage' *'Skin Colour: '''Brown' Babushka's appearance and style in the earlier seasons was very simple, as she was shown wearing mainly pastel colored-shirts and black leggings. Her hair for the majority of the series was worn down, and her hair never grew past shoulder-length and was straightened. She wears natural make-up most of the time. In early season 4, Babushka's hair was curly and the ends of her hair were died a honey-blonde color. However, as of Mamuel Lies & Matricia Dies, her hair was back to her usual style. Babushka has faced the most personality development than any other character in the series. In the earlier seasons, she was very stubborn, sensitive and never opened up to socializing with people other than Madison. Like explained in the Pilot, Babushka has demonstrated that she judges a person the split second she meets them, and she automatically grows a hatred upon them. However, it is shown in late season 3 that Babushka is open to more people and have shown to care about them, hence forming a relationship with Spain. She has also gained a lot more friends than she had in the earlier seasons. Relationships With Other Characters Madison (2011-present: Best friend) The two of them has been best friends since the day they met. Like ordinary people, they occasionally have fights. Like in Critic's Choice, they fight over the famous chef Taylor Jordan. And in Spies & Business Men, Samuel's device made them hate each other. They had another disagreement in Babysitter Meets Spontaneous when Madison constantly ditches her for Tane, and Babushka thinks she's ditching her as a friend. In Best Friends Forever, Should Not Always Stick Together, the two of them get in the biggest fight of them all. A girl named Timid Tiffany, who didn't reveal her name at the time, made Babushka listen to a fake phone call conversation between her and Madison, where Madison was saying how she didn't want Babushka to be her friend anymore. They fight and it seems like they had broken up for good. After Babushka notices that the phone calls were fake, the two of them make up and they become best friends again. Samuel (2005-present: Distant cousin; 2011-2012: Enemy; 2012-2014: Friend) Babushka and Samuel are distant cousins, however this isn't revealed until the series finale. Through out the series, their relationship has been up and down. During the first half of the series, Babushka hated Samuel and often insulted him and gave him a hard time. Their fighting even got so out of hand that Babushka demanded them to have a midnight wrestling match on the street, which resulted in them getting arrested. After a series of arguments and disputes, they finally decided to put an end to the fighting and agree to be friends. Their friendship remains constant through-out the series, however Babushka manages to beat Samuel up in Dirty Cheaters. Despite this, their friendship remained consistent through-out the rest of the series. Matthew (2011-2014: Acquaintance; 2011-''unknown'': one-sided crush side) Matthew and Babushka were usually acquaintances, as they lived in the same household. The two of them have also interacted occasionally at the start of the series, and often helped each other out (such as Matthew helping Babushka with her English assignment in Oh, Loretta and Babushka helping Matthew find a girlfriend in In Love). However, in A Love/Hate Situation, Babushka gained a crush on Matthew after tasting his hot lasagne. When Matthew found out about this, he completely freaked out and yelled loudly in frustration. Babushka went to Madison for advice, and Madison unintentionally sets up a date for the two of them. After talking about how Matthew was 30 years older than her with Madison and that kind of stuff, Babushka decides to lose her crush on him and apologizes to him about making him think that he was stood up. In Babysitter It Up, Madison jokingly blackmails Babushka into performing by threatening to tell Matthew that she stays up late at night thinking about him, hinting that Babushka still had a crush on him. Trivia *She is the youngest character in the series and is the second youngest character to be shown on-screen (the youngest being Jeffrey; Matthew and Patricia's son). *She likes to fish and dreams to becoming a professional fisher-woman (Pilot). *She has a bad temper and is also sensitive. *She goes into Berserk Button mode when someone calls her a little girl. *She was named after the song "Baboosha" by Kate Bush. It is a running gag in the series where whenever a Babushka is introduced to another person, the person would briefly start singing the song before Babushka cuts them off by saying, "Don't sing it!". *Her favorite TV show is Princess Town and her least favorite princess is Princess Fuchsia (Gifts For a Living). *She is also considered as a Cute Bruiser and can beat people up. *She has a black belt in karate and started karate at the age of 2. *She was never popular in pre-school and everyone was afraid of her. *She was a member of Chicago All School's cheerleading squad (A New Phil). *She likes it when people she hates moves away. *She is the only character out of the original 5 to reside from somewhere other than the US, which in this case, is India. **This could be foreshadowing the fact that Babushka's actress, Nausheen Ali, was initially born in India but moved to the United States at a young age. *She cares for the environment and the animals in it (The Book Of Secrets). *She is claustrophobic and phonophobic. *She tends to also say "I'm okay!" a lot when she falls over or gets hurt. *She is clumsy and had the most falls then anyone else in the series (Bye, Bye Madison). *She is a vampire (Halloween Scares; arguably since the episode was non-canon). *She is the bravest in the group, and isn't scared of horror movies. *Roast marsh mellows are her favorite food (In Love and Christmas Cheers). *According to herself, she isn't the type of child who dresses up and plays with toys and has tea-parties. She prefers to hang out with the older kids and do what older kids do. *She has lots of costumes in her closet (Shown in Camp Hideous, Dreams Come Alive, Ms Coward...What Have You Done etc). *She had a crush on Taylor Jordan, and it is her screen saver, desktop and pass word (Critic's Choice). *She owns a purple App Phone in season 3. *She owns two cell phones; one for personal use and the other for emergencies (Grounded Night). *She is going to pursue cheerleading in college, however she will also study to become a hairdresser (Of The Future). Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Chicago All School Students